


The Best of Times

by haruka



Category: RH Plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoi's favorite time of day is now.</p><p>Written for bewize's request for the RH Plus family in this meme: http://harukafics.insanejournal.com/154700.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Times

The Best of Times (RH Plus)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"That's crazy! You're making it up, Baka Kazu!"

"Hey, you wanted help with your book report, right?! Who knows more about books than me?!"

Makoto and Kiyoi exchanged an amused glance at the typical Ageha and Masakazu squabbling, then Makoto returned to his own homework, still smiling.

Kiyoi enjoyed these evenings at home as a family more than anything. He had the newspaper in his lap, but had yet to read any of it. He was finding it more interesting to observe his boys.

Masakazu really was amazing when it came to books; he could remember pretty much anything he'd ever read, and Kiyoi was pleased that he was willing to help Ageha, despite how the younger boy insulted him all the time. Deep down, he knew that the two of them really did care about one another. Then there was Makoto, the newest addition to their family, the quiet one. Once he got over being 'the new kid', Kiyoi figured he would wind up playing peacemaker between his brothers. It would be a nice balance.

"Really?" a wide-eyed Ageha asked Masakazu as the two of them continued talking about the assigned book.

"Of course! I told you that I know what I'm talking about." Their heads bent together once more and Ageha didn't hurl a single derogatory remark.

Kiyoi smiled to himself. Maybe his family WERE all vampires, but they really weren't all that different from other families.

The phone rang. He looked at the readout and saw that it was Mister. Okay, he amended, maybe most families didn't all work on police cases together, but so long as it was still an activity the four of them could do as a unit, Kiyoi was happy.

He answered the phone to receive their newest assignment.

\--

(2010)

RH Plus belongs to Ayako Suwa

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
